...And Justice for All
...And Justice for All is the third episode of ''LOST: The Next Generation'''s first season. It was originally broadcast on August 2nd, 2010. After a gruesome discovery at the beach camp, Harker's quest for justice becomes a redemptive trip through the jungle. Meanwhile, Roz tells Leigh about her encounter with Mats. Read the episode here! Synopsis Flashback Set in the summer months of 2021, we see Harker in a time where he's a semi-successful lawyer. He's determined to prove a convicted Charlie Hume is indeed guily of what he has been convicted of; murder. He, and his opposing lawyer, Sheryl Yaxley, who works to prove Hume's innocence, present their cases to a judge. Much to Harker's dismay, the Judge postpones a sentence, and books a future hearing, meaning Hume is still technically a free man. Harker then returns home, obviously discouraged, to a family whom he visibly loves; a wife, Renee Harker, and a son, Lucas, who has a very temper-mental illness which requires an exact dosage to be taken at an exact time. Although Harker is greatly discouraged by his "loss", he returns home happily. The next day, Harker learns that the Judge has posted Hume for bail, meaning that if a legal gaurdian can pay a certain amount of money for his release, Hume will be free and let go of all charges. He goes to the judge in an attempt to change his mind, but the judge says no. Even more angered than before, Harker throws a small fit before his associate who is present at the time, Mrs. Yaxley, tells him just to let it go, and that if he continues to hold on to things, and be obsessive, it will eventually ruin him. Angry, Jonathan accuses her of defending Hume just for the money, and that they both know he's a guilty kid. Yaxley then leaves him alone with his anger. Later, Harker returns home, and Renee tells him that she's heading out for an appliance fitting. She reminds him to make sure that Lucas gets his meds at 7:00, which Harker promises he will do. Once she leaves, Harker leaves for the law office contaning Charlie Hume's criminal record file. It contains the information and conditions on which Hume was let go, which Jonathan takes slight note of. He learns Hume does charity work at a "Home for the Homeless", and takes note of when. Harker is then revealed to have a gun, as he puts the file back, and leaves the building. Making good time on his way home, Harker has not forgotten his duty to give Lucas his meds. However, a car smashes into Harker, and delays him. The driver is shown to be Mats, who tells Harker he was in a hurry. Mats' car has been thrown into the entrance to a small alleyway, and is wedged in there. Unable to pull out, he asks for Harker's help who reluctanly agrees. After pushing Mats out of the alleyway, Harker receives his thanks. Mats tells him that "it just needed a little push" referring to the car. He then drives off, allowing Harker to continue his drive home. Via montage, we learn that the combination of Harker's obsessive nature of brining Hume to justice by leaving to get his file, irresponsibly leaving Lucas behind, and Mats crashing into him, has caused Lucas Harker to die. Distruaght by this loss, Harker blames Hume, who shows up after Lucas's funeral, unjustly. Unable to carry the guilt himself. This loss has also driven away Jonathan's wife, Renee. A lonely man, Jonathan visits his son's grave, where a strange, older man approaches him, and apologizes for Harker's loss. Cryptically placing the blame on himself, the older man is revealed to be Desmond Hume-- Charlie's father! On the Island Jonathan jolts awake on the beach from a nightmare as a new day begins and the beach camp starts to wake up. Later, Jonathan finds Ned and Marcus at a burnt out fire. The three of them discuss what they should do about "The Watchers" and both Jonathan and Marcus agree that they can't just sit around on the beach. Ned on the other hand doesn't want to put everyone at risk and won't go into the jungle until they've "prioritized". Jonathan gets angry and storms off. Leigh examines Summer's burns in Summer's tent and sees that they're almost all gone. Summer says she's sorry for the way she treated Leigh yesterday and that she was scared when the burns started healing. Zhen enters the tent with aloe vera, which she says she took from Archie. Suddenly someone screams outside and the three women run out to find Theo, trying to calm the screaming Emily. Emily runs off as almost the whole camp come over to see what's going on. Ned asks Theo what's going on and Theo says that "he" washed up on the shore, and points at Archie, lying dead in the water with his neck slit. Later, Jonathan strides over to his makeshift shelter, determined, and packs his bag with waterbottles. Ned comes over and asks what he's doing, to which Jonathan reminds him of what he said that morning; If they don't make their move first, they're in trouble. "And speak of the devil, because it so just happens that they've made theirs". Now he's going to make sure they pay. Jonathan strides towards the jungle but Ned stops him and says that they're nothing against the people in the jungle. "You don't know me, and that's maybe a good thing", Jonathan says before he tells Ned to take care of the survivors and heads into the jungle. Jonathan dodges trees and foilage as he runs through the jungle. Suddenly he trips on a root and as he gets up again, he hears whispers. Suddenly, he spots someone move quickly by the trees and Jonathan shouts at him to show himself. But nothing happens. In the beach camp, Ned is met by traumatized survivors. He gathers the group and speaks to them, telling them about the mysterious man Katy met in the jungle the first day on the beach. A man that's been there long before them. Ned thinks that this man wants something from them. He don't know what yet, but he can promise them that he'll do everything he can to find out exactly what it is. But they need to stay together, like a family, because they -- and he -- need it. Leigh and Zhen moves Archie's body over to the treeline where they start to bury him. Zhen asks how long Leigh have known Ned and Leigh answers "As long as you have. The four days we've been here". So they weren't together on the cruise? Leigh laughs and their conversation get awkward. As they star to cover the body with vines, we can see that Roz watches them from the jungle. Back in the jungle, a man walks up to Jonathan, who acts in a hostile way. The man knows that he have some questions and Jonathan asks why he's watching them. "I'm not the one watching you, my friend" The man tells him. It's his leader that have taken it upon himself to protect them. Jonathan wants to talk to his leader, but the man tells him what he won't talk to him unless he's ready. And Jonathan isn't ready. The man tells him to let all of it go, and then he can come back. He walks away and leaves Jonathan behind. Roz walks down to Leigh and Zhen, looking worried. Zhen asks what's wrong and Roz tells them about her encounter with Mats earlier. He was looking for a book, and when they heard whispers, he draw a gun at the jungle. Leigh takes a firm grip of the book, "Encounter at Far Point", before she tells Zhen to stay with Roz, as she walks away. Roz asks where she's going and Leigh answers "To get answers". Jonathan continues to make his way through the jungle. He stops against a rock wall, and finishes off a water bottle. Before continuing off, he steps on something that breaks under his feet; Shannon's Inhaler! Not quite knowing that he's just stumbled upon the entrance to The Caves, he continues his journey. He makes his way to the Island's far coast, and finds himself at The Lighthouse, which he willingly climbs. Immediately taking note of the very vacant look it has; a smashed wooden door at it's entrance, an untouched rustic turntable, with smashed mirrors. However there's something different about the area this time around, and it's the fact that someone has tied a large rope around the turntable's chain, encircling the entire Lighthouse's observatory. After inspecting this mysterious rope, he looks over the edge to find that the Watcher is belaying down the side, about to jump. Before he does so, Jonathan stops him and asks him what he's doing. The Watcher tells him that in order for Jonathan to be "capable of getting his many questions answered", he has to make a "gesture", to show the Watcher's people that he is indeed capable. He also makes note that Jonathan, and the other survivors are in "grave danger." When Jonathan asks how he can go about making this "gesture" the Watcher tells him, "Let go, Jonathan. That's all it's ever been about." Teary eyed, and emotional, Harker drops the Watcher to his death, and the rope goes with it. The Watcher dies with a smile on his face. Back at the camp, Theo gently, and friendly confronts Emily after her terrible experience that morning. He wonders why she got so upset about Archie dying, even though Emily tells him that death has followed her around her whole life. She tells Theo that she was hoping that the Island would be a new start for her; a place where she can get away from death. Theo tells her that he'll protect her, and she accepts, further consumating their friendship. A ways down the beach, Leigh approaches Ned, and tells him he's doing a good job at being a leader. Ned recalls Jonathan's quote to him earlier ("The Twlefth Step") about being "just an ordinary guy in an un-ordinary situation". Leigh doesn't get it, though, and hastily tells him what Roz told her about Mats, and reminds Ned that "Encounter At Farpoint" was written by Mats, and someone else, a co-author. She suggests that perhaps people from the cruise have been to the Island before. Scared, Ned tells Leigh they have to find out "exactly what the hell is going on." At the stream where Annie, Dominic, and Mats have gone for a second trip for a water cache, Mats expresses doubt in Dominic's "pass of the test" just because he simply refused to drink a small bottle of whiskey. Annie says that "they all have to be tested again anyways", making note of some kind of verification proces.Here, Mats again, shows doubt, and seems to be tired of his job of testing the survivors. He says to Annie that it doesn't matter, and that he knows all she really wants is to reuinte with a mysterious "him". Annie replies with "I'm not even ready for that stage yet Mats. I need this job as much as it needs me." Back at the Lighthouse, Harker begins to hatch a plan; the re-construction of the Lighthouse in order to secure a resuce for him and his people. Winning banners See here. Trivia * The title refers to a Metallica album of the same name, and also, Jonathan's compulsive quest to serve justice. * "Foran and Mahone", the law office Jonathan breaks into to obtain Hume's file, is two things; ** A shout out to William Fichtner's character on Prison Break, Alexander Mahone. ** An anagram for "Dharma". (However this anagram was embedded un-intentionally.) Analysis Recurring themes * The episode opens with a close up of Jonathan as he wakes up * Mats traps Jonathan's car, months before both are trapped on the Island * Ned and Leigh confront Annie and Mats * Jonathon's negligence, results in his son's death ** Lucas Harker becomes the second character to die via flashback. * Archie is the first character to die on the island. * Charlie Hume is accused of murder. * Emily tells Theo, she is followed by death. Cultural references * The title is a shout out to the thrash metal band "Metallica"'s 1988 album "...And Justice For All" * The name Mahone, is a reference to Alexander Mahone on Prison Break, who Fichtner had also portrayed. References to the original series * Desmond and Charlie Hume reappear. * The Lighthouse serves as a temporary setting. * Jonathan steps on Shannon's inhaler. Unanswered Questions * When and why did Jonathan end his relationship with Renee? *Where did Jonathan obtain his "fireman" skills that he showed to posess when rescuing Summer? *Who did Charlie Hume kill? Did he even do it? Is he really innocent? *Who killed Archie? *What did Emily mean when she told Theo that "death follow's her"? *What do the Watchers last words to Harker mean? **"This is it Jonathan. This is where you show me you're ready to get those many questions of yours answered." **"All you have to know right now is that you and your people are in grave danger-- that is, if my leader fails to protect you. If you want to be capable of knowing or discovering anything else, you need to make a gesture. Give my people a sign you're ready to move on." *What kind of illness did Lucas Harker have that caused him to be killed only two hours of his medicine withdrawl? *Why do all the survivors need to be tested again? *Who is the "him" that Annie is apperently longing to see? **How will testing the survivors bring her closer to this person? *If the "Watcher" in the jungle who tested Harker isn't the one watching them, then who is? Category:Jonathan centrics